Twins of The Moon God
by Deces
Summary: Tsukiyomi Yoruka, Tsukiyomi Haruka. Among them lies the Heart and the other is the light. They will assist the Destroyer of Time yet inevitable, one shall be left behind. The Heart is said to possess unworldly powers, the powers of God himself. But nobody knew it would be at the great expense of the accommodator. What if the twins were also hosts to the Phantom 15th? Tyki x OC
1. Farewell

"Fou?" I knocked on the door she had retreated into. "I'm leaving soon, you know."

"Why'd you have to leave for the main branch all the way in Europe?"

Laughing at the evident whine in her voice, I set down the basket of sweets I'd baked just before. "Fou, at least I made some farewell gifts for you to share with Ba, Wong and the others," I tried goading her out. I knew she didn't need to eat but she _could _taste after all.

Fou slowly materialized in front of me, snatching the basket off the ground. "I don't mind if Haru goes, she can just act as your decoy there." She grumbled while lifting the cover of the basket to check the contents.

"Hey, don't be so mean." I chided. "I'll miss you, Fou. I'll come visit when I can, alright?"

She shrugged and enveloped me in a hug. "Try not to get in trouble and don't use _that _too much, okay? Take care of yourself!"

I nodded, pulling back when I hear Bak calling for me. "Well, I guess I have to go now. See you, Fou!"

Fou smiled, waving back at me as I backed away, returning to the Ark's entrance where Bak, Wong and Haru were waiting.

"The supervisor, Komui will be awaiting on the other side of the Ark. He'll take care of you girls just fine." He paused before offering us a tight smile. "Well, I'd rather you not go, but since they can provide better security than us here…" Bak shrugged, and hugged the both of us.

"Goodbye," I bowed in farewell as Haru went ahead and stepped through the Ark door wordlessly.

"Alright, alright. Take care of yourself there, Yoru."

Nodding in acknowledgement, I continued to wave till I stepped through the door and could not see him anymore.

* * *

Tsukiyomi Yoruka:

Older of the twins, accomodator of the Heart.

Tsukiyomi Haruka:

Younger of the twins, accomodator of a different parasitic innocence.

Powers will be revealed in due time :)

Please be aware that I will not be able to update frequently because I have many other things going on that required more attention and priority than this Updates will be pretty irregular, so I'm really sorry!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D


	2. Friends?

I found myself in someone's office, the desk buried under stacks and stacks of paper that also littered the floor.

"Ah, you must be the other twin, Tsukiyomi Yoruka, is it?" Somebody's voice sounded and distracted me from my observation of the office.

A group of people stood before me, Haruka included. The one who spoke up had bluish purple hair which framed the sides of his face, the crown of his head hidden by a white beret. I assumed he was the supervisor, Komui.

I nodded, noticing Haruka was already among a group of 3 black-clad exorcists who regarded me curiously in their own uniforms, 2 male and 1 female.

However, it was the boy with strangely white hair who attracted my attention. As our eyes met, a sense of familiarity I could not place hit me and my eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Is something wrong?" I shook my head at the supervisor. "Well, I'm the supervisor, Komui Lee and the group of exorcists there are Allen Walker-kun, Bookman Junior Lavi-kun and my precious Lenalee-chaaan~!"

Watching in bewilderment as Komui practically flew over to glomp the green-haired twin tailed beauty, I didn't allow any signs of surprise at his bipolarity to show on my face.

"Nii-chan, stop it! You're scaring Yoruka-san!" Lenalee pushed her brother away from her and turned towards me with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for his behavior,"

"It's alright," I started. "Should we just get on with – "

"Hey hey, Lenalee-chan! Let's go! You're supposed to give me a tour, remember?" Haruka interrupted, a wide smile on her face as she tugged on Lenalee's arm, ignoring me completely.

Komui straightened with a smile, nodding for Lenalee to go off with the rest. "You four go on first, there's something I need to talk to Yoruka-san about."

I stiffened, knowing that I wasn't really going to like the conversation we were about to have. Haruka, Lenalee, Allen and Lavi left, the last two glancing back uncertainly.

I met their gazes unflinchingly and greeted a goodbye with a slight nod of my head before turning back to Komui.

The door to Komui's office closed with a resounding click, and Komui-san turned to me.

"Well, Yoruka-san. In the Headquarters here, the only people who know that you possess the Heart Innocence are you and me. Hopefully with your longer stay here along with Haruka-san, this information will still stay between us two. It will only be revealed if dire circumstances require it to be so,"

I kept quiet, but kept my eyes on him to show him I was listening.

"Even Haruka-san does not know who between you both the accommodator of the Heart is, but her ignorance will aid better than the possession of this piece of knowledge. Now, I need you to follow me, if you will." Komui left the room with me following silently.

Walking along a long corridor, we entered a large room and Komui stopped. "The commanders are not here currently, but they usually watch everything from the chairs up there," He pointed upwards and I followed his finger to the 5 throne-like chairs that were arranged side by side.

"Hevlaska will determine your synchro-rate with the Heart now. Just keep calm, she doesn't bite."

The moment the last word escaped his mouth, I was picked up by some translucent tentacles that wrapped around my body. Some split and attached themselves to my forehead.

I was brought up to face a weird being with a woman's face which was partly covered from where the tentacles apparently sprang from.

Hevlaska, and Komui called her, lifted me higher as a cross I recognized was the same as the ones on the exorcist uniforms appeared on her forehead. Ours touched, and she started to speak.

"40%... 62%," She paused. "91%... 127%... 158%... 181%... 200%." I was set back down gently. "Her synchronization rate is at 200%."

Komui was in shock. "W-what? 200%?"

Turning to Hevlaska, I asked politely, "What is the limit for someone's synchronization rate?"

"There is no limit, but the highest we had recorded was the 120% of the generals." Hevlaska replied gently. "The synchronization rate between an accommodator and his or her innocence is very important. It is the life of the anti-akuma weapon. The lower the synchronization percentage, the harder it is to activate, and the user may become endangered."

I nodded in understanding and turned back to Komui, who was still frozen in shock. "W-well, I guess 200% shouldn't be a surprise. It is the Heart, after all." He recovered. "And we still haven't found out the abilities of the Heart yet… Ah, this is getting me so excited!" He grinned.

"Anyway, I guess I'll give you a tour myself, since Lenalee, Allen and Lavi are off with your sister. The last 2 boys your age is out on a mission, so I guess it's up to me!"

"SUPERVISOR!" A man with light brown hair stumbled into view with a towering stack of papers in his hands. "THESE NEED YOUR SIGNATURE!"

Komui crossed his arms and shook his head at the man in a scientist's coat. "No! I cannot work without my precious Lenalee's coffeeee~!"

The man peeked out from the side, ready to tell Komui off when he saw me. "Oh! You're one of the twins that was supposed to arrive today aren't you?"

"Yes, I am the older twin, Tsukiyomi Yoruka." I introduced myself with a bow.

"My name's Reever, Reever Wenhamm." He offered me a warm smile. "And where might your younger sister be? I thought you two would stick together."

Komui sighed heavily. "Lenalee, Allen and Lavi are giving her a tour. My Lenaleeeeeee!"

Reever slowly trodded over and dumped the papers unceremoniously onto the supervisor, who caught the dangerously swaying stack expertly.

"I'll give Yoruka-san the tour, _please _go sign those papers, supervisor." Reever grumbled jadedly. "Let's be off now, shall we?"

Ignoring the supervisor's protests and whines, the two of us proceeded around and Reever showed me where the cafeteria, training rooms, Lounge, individual rooms, library and the rest were. "Well, it's about lunch time, so let's head back to the cafeteria!" Reever said enthusiastically.

We walked through a short corridor, and Reever spoke up. "Yoruka-san, you don't talk much, huh?"

"Not really," I admitted, not bothering to add that it was just because I was in an unfamiliar environment.

He let out a chuckle. "Well, at least you and Kanda should get along without any other problems."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "Kanda?"

Reever nodded. "He's one of the other exorcists your age. Kanda's just kinda quiet and keeps to himself, I guess."

"Hm,"

We emerged in the cafeteria and Reever almost instantly pointed out the group of exorcists I saw before. "Hey, your sister's there!"

My eyes followed, and indeed, Haruka was sitting with the other 3, chatting brightly and laughing with them. Unease gripped me, but I shrugged the feeling away.

I wandered to the counter and was surprised by a man who had really dark skin and two purple braids. "Oh, the other twin is here! Well it's nice to meet you, girlie."

I repeated my introduction and the man introduced himself as Jerry.

"Well, what would you like to eat?"

Reever appeared at my side. "Jerry'll make you everything you want to eat, so don't hesitate in telling him."

"Rather than cooking something for me to eat… Could I borrow a small part of your kitchen to bake instead?" I dared to ask. Baking was something I loved to do, as a hobby as well as a method of de-stressing. I was in an unfamiliar environment, after all, and felt most at ease in a kitchen.

Jerry looked surprised but welcomed me with open arms. "Of course you can use the kitchen, girlie, but you have to let me try what you're planning on baking!"

I froze. It was always like that, me being mindlessly afraid whenever someone who never tried my sweets before ate it for the first time.

"I-I guess," I mumbled nervously.

"Great! Well go ahead then!" He pulled me inside happily, pointing out the different cabinets and what ingredients each contained.

And thus, I set to work. The more time I spent in the kitchen, the more I felt relaxed. An hour later, I was done.

I had 70 wrapped cubes of soft caramel and 20 bars of chocolate caramel candy bars.

Staring at the pile of sweets on the table before me, I sighed in defeat. "I made too much…"

"Girlie! You done ye – Woah!" Jerry came over to stand beside me, gawking.

"I'm sorry," I apologized quietly. "I accidentally made too much."

Jerry glanced at me and laughed. "It's alright, we have a lot of people here in the Headquarters."

"Y-You can't!" I panicked. "You can't give this to them – w–what if they don't like it?"

Wordlessly, Jerry unwrapped one of the soft caramels and popped it into his mouth. "It's sooo good!" He swooned. "The others _have _to try this! Especially Allen-kun!"

I paused. "Why specifically Allen-kun?" I asked curiously.

"He has a _huge _appetite since he's a parasitic type!" Jerry answered cheerfully as he gathered my sweets into a basket.

Just as he returned to the counter, another scientist stepped into view and Jerry greeted him quickly before shoving one of the soft caramels into his hands. "Try it!" Jerry pretty much ordered the poor man (Johnny, as Jerry had called him) to do so.

The scientist with swirly specs threw the caramel into his mouth, chewing for a bit before a huge smile lit his face.

"How is it?" Jerry asked, throwing a sly glance towards me.

"It's delicious!" Johnny praised loudly. "But I thought you didn't make western sweets?"

Jerry came and pushed me in front of him so I face the confused, smiling boy. "She made it!"

We traded names before Johnny noticed the basket. "Are you going to give the sweets out?" He pointed at the basket. "Can I have another one?"

I shook my head at his initial question, but the cook disregarded me and nodded with a wide smile that stretched from ear to ear. "I'll ask the others if they want one, I'm sure many won't reject some free candy. Here, try this one," Jerry picked one of the chocolate bars up with a piece of tissue and passed it to Johnny.

He did and grinned, flashing me a thumbs up. "You should just join Jerry and bake every day, I'm sure no-one would mind!" Johnny suggested.

For the first time since I stepped into HQ, I smiled. Honestly, I was touched at both of their encouragement. Even though I was praised often back at the Asian branch, the encouragement I received here meant a lot more because everyone here was a stranger to me and I didn't know how they would react.

"Thank you," I bowed.

Straightening, I came to see both Jerry and Johnny gaping, mouths wide open. "Y-you smiled…" Jerry was dumbstruck.

My smile instantly fell off my face. "I'm sorry!" I apologized, bowing repeatedly.

"No no no, it's a good thing!" Jerry patted my shoulders. "Glad to know you're finally a little more comfortable being among us here."

I gave a slight nod with a small smile. _*I think I've made my first friends here, Tsukiyomi-sama.*_

Tsukiyomi Yoruka

Height: 166

Blood type: A

Birthdate/ Age: December 25, 1994 / 18

Home Country: Japan

Tsukiyomi Haruka

Height: 165

Blood type: A

Birthday/ Age: December 25, 1994 / 18

Country: Japan


	3. The First Mission

"Hello, Yoruka-san."

I turned to face the person who addressed me, coming face to face with Allen. I inclined my head at him in a return greeting.

"Komui-san said he wanted to see both you and Haruka-san. Lenalee has already escorted Haruka-san to the supervisor's office and I came here to get you." Allen forced a smile on his face and I could tell he was not comfortable around me.

I nodded and followed him back to Komui's office, where Komui, Lenalee, Lavi and Haruka were waiting.

"Good that you're all here. We're going to let Hevlaska determine Haru-chan's synchro-rate first of all, so let's go." Komui grinned.

Haru-chan? That girl was doing it again… But I guess it was my fault, after all.

We followed Komui back to the same place where Hevlaska waited, the three official exorcists exchanging light chatter with Haruka. When she was taken by Hevlaska, the three exorcists turned to each other to continue their small talk.

Lenalee frowned slightly, a thoughtful look upon her face. "I didn't actually expect nii-san to warn Haru-chan about Hevlaska. It's a first, isn't it?" She laughed.

I kept my gaze straight ahead, not bothering to correct her that he had in fact, warned me too.

"But what about Yoru-chan? Doesn't she need her synchronization percentage checked too?" The redhead pointed out.

Before Komui could reply, I spoke up. "Don't address me so familiarly." I answered coldly.

Awkward silence reigned for a moment as Haruka shot me weird looks before Komui broke the tension in the air.

"Yeah well, she got hers checked after I talked with her since we had some free time," the supervisor shrugged before lying, "Hevlaska said her synchro-rate was too low and Yoruka-san should refrain from using her innocence."

"A low synchro-rate?" Lavi questioned. "Doesn't that mean the Heart is with Haruka-san?"

The others turned to him.

"Well, surely the accommodator of the Heart has to have a high synchronization percentage; the Heart is the strongest innocence, after all. How could the Heart allow its' accommodator to die if she uses her innocence? It doesn't really add up, does it?" He went on to explain.

As his companions slowly nodded, realization sinking in, I shook my head. I couldn't let them suspect Haruka this early. If news got out, she'd be targeted… "Not everything about the Heart is sunshine and flowers, Bookman Junior. I expected more from the successor of Bookman."

Lavi turned to me, the only visible eyebrow raised. "Come again? What would you know about the Heart? I'm almost 100% sure the accommodator of the Heart is Haru-chan."

I fixed my stare on his unflinching green eye. "You let your emotions get the better of yourself, Bookman Junior, and jumped to conclusions. Is that something you should be doing?"

"Stop, Lavi." Allen gripped Lavi's shoulder gently. "What's wrong? It's a first to see you so hostile towards someone. Calm down," He tried to persuade Lavi.

Hevlaska set Haruka down between us. "She is 88% synched with her innocence," she announced as Komui thanked her.

"Enough bickering kids, let's go show the girls their individual rooms first and let them rest for the day. There's a mission tomorrow that I'm sending the girls and you people off to, so get some rest as well. See you at dinner," Komui clapped his hands twice, breaking us up.

We were shown to our rooms in an uncomfortable silence which I paid no heed to, only calling Komui-san back when he was about to leave.

He motioned for Lenalee to leave first and turned back to me, a gentle smile on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Are you really going to send me off on a mission? My innocence is not an offensive type like Haruka's, and I would just be adding to their burden."

Komui waved it off. "I was going to have a talk about your innocence tomorrow but I guess we could have the talk now."

We returned to his office and he asked me to explain the uses of my innocence.

"I can heal people. That's one of the most basic abilities the Heart grants me." *_Basic, yet at a huge cost that nobody should ever find out about.*_ "The healing works naturally on my body as well, and… my voice holds power." I was reluctant to release the last piece of information but I decided he had to know.

"What kind of power?" Komui questioned, jotting down notes on a clipboard.

I hesitated. It was when people knew about this that they became truly afraid of me. "I – I could wish you dead right now, and you'll die." Komui dropped his pen.

"W-What?"

"It comes at a huge price though. Every time I use it, I lose some part of my humanity. I tried it on the Earl and the Noahs once, but it didn't work. I – I lost 'Wrath'." I swallowed, remembering the huge feeling of loss I had experienced which nearly tore me apart. "I'm incapable of anger."

The supervisor picked his pen up again, scribbling notes at a furious pace. "Who knows about this?"

"Only you, me, Fou and Bak from the Asian branch." I didn't need to add that the rest who found out were dead.

He nodded in approval. "Good. Never use that power unless really _really _dire circumstances required so. And let no one know."

"Haruka knows about my healing powers though," I informed him. "She probably told the rest already."

Komui set the clipboard down with a deep sigh. "Well. You're the first healer we've actually encountered. I could just explain that it was a new kind of evolved innocence that heals, but is really weak. Don't try to heal wounds too big just so you don't draw attention to yourself."

"But will the people believe you?"

"Even better, they will believe that the Heart is with Haru-chan," Komui started with a wide grin, but I cut him off.

"I'd rather they not. The Noah might start going after Haruka and even though her innocence is really strong, she cannot hold her own against one." I protested.

"Well then maybe we should scrap the weak part. Both twins should be on the same level so one does not attract more attention than the other. You two are like the perfect duo, Haru fights on the front lines and you support her from the back. You two would be invincible then!" Komui cheered.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "That's impossible. She hates me."

He froze. "Why?"

Turning my back to him to signal that I did not want to discuss that topic any further, I headed for the door only to stop when Komui's voice sounded out.

"You're still going on that mission tomorrow, okay?"

Even though my back was facing Komui, I nodded in acknowledgement and left the room to return to mine.

I sat on the windowsill, facing the bright skies, suddenly feeling immensely tired. Clutching the crescent moon pendant hanging on my neck, I shut my eyes.

*_Tsukiyomi-sama, please let me protect her. She's the only one I have left…*_

"The five of you will head to China, Changsha to inspect the rumors of innocence. Seems like the children are all disappearing in the middle of the night, yet no bodies could be found. There were some tracks leading to a forest and some villagers entered but never got out." Komui handed us all a thin stack of paper which held more details about the 'phenomenon'.

The 6 of us stood in Komui's office, already clad in our exorcist uniforms. We had our measurements taken earlier this morning and the uniforms were made at a surprising speed.

"You all will take a train to Moscow, then change trains to Beijing before travelling to Changsha from there. Any questions?"

No-one did, so Komui wished us a safe journey and we left with a finder, Toma to take the boat out of the Black Order HQ.

I avoided taking part in the conversation even though Lenalee tried including me in. I merely offered her a small smile in acknowledgement of her efforts before turning away.

I couldn't afford mixing with them. Haruka was a little immature for her age, sure, but if I did do anything to befriend the trio, she'd hate me even more. I couldn't say I understood her feelings, but I could understand why she would feel the way she did.

On the train to Moscow, Toma stayed outside while the 5 of us entered the train cabin. Knowing I would just be the 5th wheel among them, I left and stayed outside with Toma, learning more about the different exorcists' missions and the dangers of retrieving the innocence.

The two of us talked comfortably while keeping our volume down. Unexpectedly, Toma popped the question I knew was bound to come.

"Yoruka-dono, if you don't bother me asking, why are you so cold towards the other exorcist-donos?"

I traced random shapes on the floor as I took my time replying. "Haruka envies me. I guess she felt I always did better than her in everything we tried. I'm sure she suspects me of being the accommodator of the Heart, and hates me for it. That little sister probably even dislikes me even more because I came into this world before she did. We came here, and if I befriended the same people she did, she would take it like I was trying to steal her friends from her and hate me even more." I smiled bitterly. "The lesser attachments I have, the more I'm better off anyway."

I kept quiet after that. Toma understood that I was not going to explain any further and instead took out a deck of poker cards.

"Shall we play?"

We got off the train in Moscow 2 days later before boarding the train to Beijing, which we almost missed.

Arriving in Changsha a week after we left the Order HQ, we instantly set to work, asking the villagers which forest around the area was the one which some of the people had disappeared into.

Before we started into the forests, almost the whole village came to wish us a safe journey and asked for us to get their friends back if we could.

Leaving Toma in the village, we entered the forest and when we were far enough inside, Lavi used his hammer to rise above the trees.

"Hey, this forest is endless! We don't know the exact location of the inno – _What is that?_"

Allen glanced around. "What's what? What do you see, Lavi?"

Lavi squinted into the distance. "There's a waterfall really far away, but… the water's green!"

Lenalee activated her dark boots and flew up to join Lavi while the 3 of us waited restlessly. "I'm guessing the innocence is at the waterfall. It's our only lead now, anyway. The waterfall's about 3 kilometers north, just keep walking."

"Should the two of us go ahead?" Lavi suggested.

Lenalee came back down and her innocence deactivated. "I think it's better to stay together."

"Well we should hurry then, we don't have long till nightfall." Haruka sped up to a jog.

Just as I was about to follow her, a slight rustling of the trees behind us stopped me in my tracks and I whipped around, surveying the scenery cautiously until I noticed the small piece of ripped cloth stuck on the branches of a tree.

"Is something the matter, Yoruka-san?" Lenalee questioned.

I turned back with a sigh and answered softly so only she could hear my words. "Someone's following us." She tensed, and I shook my head. "He's just a normal villager. I don't know why he decided to follow us though,"

"Since Allen-kun didn't sense him, he isn't an akuma but…" Lenalee sighed. "Maybe he's worried about his child."

"Lenalee-chan!" Haruka's voice pierced the silence, and I barely took notice that she left me out. "Aren't you coming?"

Shaking my head, I started into the direction of the waterfall. "We don't have the time to take care of him now, we're a little far in too, anyway."

Lenalee agreed and we hurriedly caught up to the others.

We reached the waterfall within half an hour at our constant pace and I kept my attention on the villager who stumbled after us before I averted my eyes to the green waterfall, taking in the unnatural sight calmly.

Haruka and Allen gaped at the waterfall in awe. "The water's really green!"

Out of the blue, Allen's eye reacted.

"Akuma!" He barely had the time to exclaim, before a scream sounded from the woods.

The villager.

I mentally cursed his stupidity at following us into the forest and ran back in, stopping at the sight of the massive numbers of Akuma which surrounded him.

The others crashed into the forest after me and immediately started taking out the Akuma as I forced the villager up and dragged him away from the fight, annoyed that his feet had trouble supporting his weight.

A level 3 Akuma dropped down in front of us and I cursed my luck, pushing the villager onto the ground behind me.

The Akuma had the form of something that resembled a clown, a disfigured face poking out from his chest as the roman numeral 'III' glowed on his hand.

"It's you! The older one~" He laughed gleefully. "Earl-sama will be so pleased if I bring you back to him!"

I was surprised. Had the Millenium Earl found out?

Wiping any signs of shock off my face, I hissed at the hideous creature. "Who said I would go with you?"

"You don't have to go with me, I'm taking you whether you like it or not!" The Akuma lunged at me and I did a backflip, kicking him away with my feet.

*_The sparring with Fou finally came in handy, huh._* He sped towards me again, hand reaching out to grab my head. I knew how this would end.

Jerking backwards and meeting his palm with mine instead, I activated my innocence and pushed my healing power inside him through the skin contact we shared.

He fell to the ground screaming and clawing at himself as the little bit of my innocence I'd injected inside him purged him from within.

I hurried back to pull the passed out villager backwards as the Akuma exploded into bits and pieces.

Setting the villager against a tree, I ran back to the main battlefield. The Akuma wouldn't go after him anyway, their goal was the innocence.

Or so I thought.

Dread filled me; with every Akuma that the group killed off, 10 more appeared and they were growing weary. Each sustained their own injuries and the fight seemed like it was never going to end till the exorcists were defeated.

I had to use that. I _had _to.

The Akuma's numbers were never depleting and I didn't know how big their army was…

Closing my eyes, I focused and blocked everything out: the sounds of the fighting, my fear for the others and the signs of destruction that littered the grounds.

I didn't risk anything, and decided to cover as much ground as I could.

_10 kilometer radius: lock on._

Immense power welled up inside of me, and I felt like I was about to burst if I didn't release the built up energy.

"_Die, Akuma._"


End file.
